End of Trip
by Bookman230
Summary: Buck Dewey's always wanted a sibling. But best not to get greedy with the universe, you know? A Buck and Steven bonding fic.


Buck's always wanted a little sibling. He knows in like, cartoons and stuff, it's always 'I want a little brother' if you're a guy, or 'I want a little sister' if you're a girl, but. You're asking the universe for a favor, you know? Don't be greedy. Plus, it shouldn't really matter anyway, because boys aren't all the same and neither are girls, and maybe they'll end up being both or neither. Gender dynamics are bogus, you know? He just wants a sibling that's cool and nice.

Sour Cream and Jenny always complain about their siblings, but he figures it's like when you complain about your car or your house. They aren't perfect, but they get you places anyway, put a roof over your head, and sometimes you don't thank them like you should. And ask anyone who doesn't have a house or a car, and they'd be like, 'Oh, yeah, please give me the house with the big leak, I always wanted a pool'. Heh. Humor. Cars and houses, man. So unappreciated. They should go on strike or something. But anyway, the complaining's an image. You're just used to them enough that you aren't in the cute baby phase anymore. You know them as people now. And people can suck, and people can rule, but you never really want to trade people. Sour Cream and Jenny wouldn't really trade Onion and Kiki for anything. Not even the rave of the century, or the coolest car in the universe. That's real love.

And when it comes down to it, really comes down to it, you know they have your back. You have someone to talk to when your dad's being a jerkface. Who does Buck have to turn to when his dad is being a jerkface? His dad? He's a jerkface. He's always too busy with mayor stuff, like votes and buttons and buttons asking for votes, to ever talk to him, unless it's about something he's doing wrong. Where's the button saying 'I love you, son,' Dad? Probably in the land of non-existence. Because that button wouldn't really get votes. Too specific. Unless everyone in Beach City is his son. But, aren't we all brothers and sisters? So if they're all brothers and sisters, and he's his dad's son, aren't they his dad's kids too? And doesn't that mean he has siblings after all? Woah. Trippy.

But the things about trips is that they end, man. You always get somewhere. And now that Buck's back here, he still doesn't have a sibling. He doesn't even have a mom. In the parental sense, not the biological sense, because giving birth just makes you a mom. Not _Mom_. You have to stick around for that. And she didn't. Which is cool, you know. It's fine. Just another thing that made him who he is. He's not mad. It just gets lonely.

Steven does okay, though. He has three Moms, but his birth mom( who may be a mom or a Mom, even though he's never known her, which is tough, the indecision. Least with Buck's mom, he knows where he stands) left when he got here. And being blamed for that… it really stinks. Buck knows how that feels. But Steven doesn't let that keep him down. He always bounces back up again. He's always smiling and hugging and helping everyone. Even though he's just a kid. He doesn't have to help anybody. They're supposed to help him. But he does anyway, cause he cares. He cares more than anyone Buck's ever seen, and even if he doesn't know all the details, the stuff he's doing now… man. Just imagine when he gets older.

But that's a lot of pressure. 'Specially for a kid. Everyone thinks you have to be like your parent. That you have to be great to be you. When really, Steven's great because he's Steven. We all need someone to take off some of that pressure. Let someone just be a kid. He thinks that even when you're an adult, you need some time to just be a kid. Steven needs that too. That was all Buck was trying to do. Let him be a kid. And maybe it got them into trouble, first with some wild moss and now with some space pod or something, but that's what kids do. Get in trouble, and get off pretty lightly for it. Steven needs that. And Buck gave it to him. And that… it's a nice feeling. You know?

But like he said. All trips end. And now so was this night. Steven's moms were taking him home cause it was getting late. It was pretty cool of them to let him stay out so late, and to just chill with them. Pearl was uh… e-extra cool. She could… really dance, and she looked really pretty, like a swan, o-or a princess, or… y-you know. Whatever.

"See ya, Steven!" Jenny waved as she headed to her ride.

"Rave on, Steven!" Sour Cream exclaimed as he joined her.

"Bye, Jenny! And I'll try to, Sour Cream!" Buck knew he should join Jenny and Sour Cream. They're a trio. Like Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. They go everywhere together. Otherwise it'd just be Edd n' Eddy. And that just doesn't sound as snappy. They could wait for a sec though. He got down on a knee, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"You're a pretty cool kid, Steven. Try to remember that. And if you ever need someone to talk to or hang with, me and the gang are there for you. Or uh…" He looked away, fiddling with his glasses, "... even just me. If you want."

Steven just stared at him, like he was… the brightest star in the sky or something. "Buck?" 

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, Steven was giving him a quick but tight hug. "You're pretty cool too. I'll see you later!" He ran off to his moms. Garnet nodded in approval, Amethyst gave him a thumbs up, and Pearl just smiled. He averted his eyes, face hot. Then he headed to Jenny's ride, his two best friends smiling at him.

"He's right, you know. You're pretty cool," Jenny said.

"That was really nice of you, dude," Sour Cream agreed.

"Aw, guys, stop. You'll make me blush."

Jenny smiled deviously. "I think Pearl beat us to that."

"H-hey! Shut up!" Jenny cackled while Sour Cream joined in, and all Buck could do (after slouching in his seat and hiding in his jacket for a second), was shake his head, look up to the universe, stars twinkling like the glint in Steven's eyes, and smile.

See? Don't get greedy with the universe, and it gives you more than you even thought you needed.


End file.
